


Love is air

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 非国设，新大陆家族，仏英+北米双子的家庭日常，马修听障设定。脑洞来自《当呼吸化作空气》。专业知识全靠口胡。大写的私货与OOC预警
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Love is air

**有些人你只能拥抱，以这样或那样的方式。**

**《英国病人》**

上

阿尔弗雷德和马修有一个不常见的家庭，比如家里四个人有四种姓氏，比如家里四个人都是男性，比如马修得带着助听器。但除了这几条之外他们也没什么特别的，比如亚瑟和弗朗西斯并不因为是同性就不吵架（相反可能吵得更凶），比如阿尔弗雷德准时地开始他的叛逆期。

阿尔弗雷德正沉浸在他的游戏里头，直到一只手将他的头戴耳机摘了下来。他冷不防地被吓了一跳，屏幕上的赛车猛地撞上了赛道的围栏。

“怎么了马修？”他撇了撇嘴，“啊我都快超过我之前的记录了——”

“我得和你谈谈。”马修给他打手语。

“如果你是要我和亚瑟和解的话我就没什么好谈的——”

“不是这件事，”马修摇了摇头，“我只是觉得他们不太对劲。”

“是不是你又神经过敏了？”阿尔弗雷德说，“像是我们小时候那样，你总是紧张兮兮地觉得他们吵架了。”

“我不知道，但他们确实经常吵架，”马修说，“只不过大多数时候会背着我们。而被你发现的次数大概不会超过三分之一。”

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，“那你现在觉得问题在哪？”

“我是说，问题在于他们不再吵架了，阿尔弗雷德。他们都不怎么讲话了。”

“真的？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“什么时候开始的？”

“大概……快两周了。”

在马修的提示下，在第二天早餐的餐桌上即使是阿尔弗雷德也发现了些许异样：今早的松饼是亚瑟煎的，稍微有些焦了，但弗朗西斯并没有提出抗议；他们面对面坐着，然而似乎连眼神交流也没有。亚瑟迅速解决了他面前的松饼和他的早餐红茶，收好他的包，叮嘱阿尔弗雷德不要在学校惹事（说的好像阿尔弗雷德还是个七岁孩子那样！），匆匆忙忙地去医院上班了。而弗朗西斯心不在焉地用叉子戳他的松饼，直到阿尔弗雷德和马修出门了也没吃下一半。

“现在你相信我的话了吧？”在校车上，马修说。

“是的，但那又能说明什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德嘴硬地说，“反正他们俩都吵了大半辈子了，要是实在要分手——”但看到马修的表情之后阿尔弗雷德迅速止住了这种联想，免得一大早引起他心思细腻的哥哥的不愉快，“我是说，他们吵了大半辈子都没分手，所以这次应该也没什么关系的吧！”

“希望如此。”

说完之后马修看向窗外，阴云笼盖了整个小镇。现在正是一年里最阴冷的时候。

该让谁来戳破这层虚假的平静？马修是不会开口的，他会担心自己的询问破坏了这个家庭的安稳；阿尔弗雷德倒是不怕，他的性格直来直去，像是一支直击靶心的箭，只不过这支箭现在还只想待在箭筒里罢了。他们装作表面不在乎，暗自希望像小时候那样，亚瑟和弗朗西斯不管吵得多凶，最后总是能和好——直到一个特殊的夜晚到来。

这天，夜晚的餐桌上也是安静的。亚瑟在医院加班，外科医生的下班时间总是手术完成的时间，而手术天知道什么时候才能完成。餐桌上只剩三个人时气氛会稍微好一些，弗朗西斯会问一两句学校里的事情，然而也有一些心不在焉。

“最近工作怎么样？”马修小心翼翼地抛出了一个无害的话题。

“嗯？”弗朗西斯含糊地应了一声，“还不错……对了，阿尔弗雷德，关于你上次在生物课上拿的C——”

“为什么你们要在乎我在生物上的C？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我又不想学生物。”

“可是你上个学期拿的是A+，”弗朗西斯说，“我得知道你是为什么突然成绩下降了——”

阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓地往自己嘴里塞了块牛肉，边嚼边说，“你可是越来越像亚瑟了，弗朗西斯。”

这一句话成功噎住了弗朗西斯。他楞了一下，很快又恢复了常态：“孩子，我不是说我只关注你的在校成绩。我只是想知道你在学校里没出什么问题——”

“那你该打电话问约翰逊老师，”阿尔弗雷德往盘子里夹了些肉，然后站起来，“既然你不相信我的话。现在我要上楼边吃饭边补生物了，再见。”然后他仿佛是逃跑般跑上了楼，留下马修和弗朗西斯在餐桌上和无敌的尴尬和沉默相伴。

“阿尔他……”马修小心翼翼地找着措辞，“他只是……”

弗朗西斯叹了口气，“没关系的，马修。”

晚上马修敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的房间的门问阿尔弗雷德想不想吃点东西。阿尔弗雷德立刻放下了他手中的笔，像火箭一样从书桌前弹开，一下就跑到了马修面前：“马修你真是我肚子里的蛔虫——”

“我可不喜欢这个比喻，”马修笑了笑。他们一起下楼来到了厨房，两份刚解冻的牛奶布丁正放在餐桌上。马修在布丁上加了少许巧克力酱，然后递给了阿尔弗雷德。大概由于餐桌上的少许不快，他们没说什么，只是安静地吃着。这时，客厅的电话响了。阿尔弗雷德如释重负地跑去接电话。

“喂，哪位？”

“我是综合医院的伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，”对方说，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在吗？”

“什么事？”综合医院打来的电话，那大概是亚瑟的同事。阿尔弗雷德好奇地问，然后让马修去喊弗朗西斯过来。对方并没有告诉他。弗朗西斯从二楼下来，接过电话，应了几声，然后皱起了眉头，挂了电话。

“孩子们，”他说，“我得现在去一趟医院。”

“怎么了？”

“不太清楚，他们只是让我去接亚瑟回来，”弗朗西斯去玄关穿上了他的羊毛大衣，“应该不会太晚回来——你们可以先锁上门睡觉，我带了钥匙。”

“能不能不要再像是对小孩子说话那样对我，”阿尔弗雷德开始抗议了，“我已经十五岁了。我有权利知道发生了什么。我也要一起去。”

弗朗西斯掏钥匙的手停了一下。他想了想，然后说：“那好，赶紧穿上你们的外套。外面太冷了。”

即使是阿尔弗雷德也知道这时的车里氛围并不适合说话。不知道从什么时候开始，沉默开始笼罩着他的小小的家庭。也许只有在他不知道的时候沉默悄悄地离开了一会儿。他从未觉得去综合医院的路这么远过——不过他们也不常去就是了。

他们没有花太大力气就找到了伊丽莎白。她的棕色卷发挽成一个发髻，看起来精明又干练。也许是没想到他们三个人都来了，她稍微惊讶了大概一秒钟，然后就恢复了原来的表情，引着他们往休息室去。

“你说亚瑟身体不舒服……到底是怎么回事？”

“持续的背痛。他做手术做到一半忽然交给副手了，这可是亚瑟·柯克兰啊！”伊丽莎白还不忘感叹一下，“我建议你和你的家庭医生预约一个检查。”

“那很严重吗？”

伊丽莎白摇了摇头，“没有检查结果的话我不能下任何结论。但考虑到这一段时间亚瑟还出现了咳嗽的症状，我建议你们最好重视起来——你自己问他吧。”她推开了休息室的门。这里是实习医生的休息室，现在亚瑟躺在沙发上，盖着不知道谁的大衣。

“……你们怎么都来了？”他皱眉，然后看向伊丽莎白，“我想我只是叫你帮我叫辆出租车。”

“明显叫他过来更便宜啊，”伊丽莎白耸了耸肩，“你家又不远。”

弗朗西斯低声叫马修和阿尔弗雷德去亚瑟的办公室把亚瑟的外套和办公包拿过来，这样他们就可以直接回家了。伊丽莎白给他们指了路。他们两个人对视了一会儿，决定还是暂时遵照大人们的指令。

假如说去医院的路上阿尔弗雷德会给冷场指数打个八分，那么回家的时候就是顶级的十分了。他看着坐在他旁边的马修一脸紧张的样子，觉得还是打个十二分吧——满分是十。回到家后他拉着马修回自己的房间，然后故意大声地关上了门。接着，他耳朵贴着门，企图听见弗朗西斯和亚瑟到底在说什么（谢天谢地至少他们终于说什么了），然后一面给马修打手语翻译。这个时候他就觉得小时候学的手语还是非常有用的——至少现在他可以边听边向马修说话。

“你什么事都不告诉我，”这是弗朗西斯的声音。

“那你呢，”亚瑟冷哼了一声，“在这件事情上我们只是彼此彼此。”

“我今晚不想和你吵，看在——”

“看在我是个病人的份上？那真是谢谢你了。”

“为什么你就不能理性一点——”

后来他们的声音小了一些，从二楼已经听不清楚了。他扭头看着身后和他一样着急的马修：“……你说我们该怎么办？”

马修说：“我觉得我们得做些什么。”

“让他们和好？”阿尔弗雷德一脸微妙的表情，“……也许是该试试了。”

中

假如你想解决一个问题，你要做的第一件事情是：搞清楚这是什么问题。要搞清楚这是什么问题，最好的办法就是直接去问。

第一个行动起来的是阿尔弗雷德。他挑了一个亚瑟还没下班的晚上，等着弗朗西斯收拾完厨房。弗朗西斯把所有的餐具收回橱柜，脱下围裙，挂在了墙壁上的挂钩上，一回头，就看到阿尔弗雷德站在厨房门口。

“嘿弗朗西斯，”阿尔弗雷德正经地说，“我觉得我现在需要一场谈话。”

“什么？”

“是的——”阿尔弗雷德故意拖长了尾音，“——男人间的谈话。”

他本来觉得弗朗西斯会被逗笑，但事实上没有。他本来以为弗朗西斯会觉得有些困惑，但他也没有。弗朗西斯露出了一个了然、疲惫的微笑，像是早就知道了阿尔弗雷德会来找他谈话一样。他指了指餐桌，“那需要喝点什么吗，男人？茶、咖啡还是热牛奶？”

“不能喝可乐吗？”

“晚上不许喝碳酸饮料。”

“那就咖啡，”阿尔弗雷德说，“要脱咖啡因的。”

弗朗西斯给他泡了杯咖啡，又给自己倒了一小杯红酒。阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼他杯中的红色液体，然后喝了一口自己的咖啡。大概还是要一杯普通的咖啡比较好。

“是关于我和亚瑟的吧？”弗朗西斯说。

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，忽然不太知道该怎么接下去。他大概应该把这些都推给马修的，毕竟马修更擅长进行情感交流，在这个家里也总是受到更多疼爱一点。不过至少马修会搞定亚瑟那边，免得计划中的谈心变成了又一场日常争吵。

你现在需要的是单刀直入，像是一个直球一样横冲直撞；阿尔弗雷德在心中告诉自己，然后开口：“我觉得我和马修有必要知道到底发生了什么。你们大概有两个星期不互相讲话了。”

“……马修告诉你的吧？”

“那不是重点！”阿尔弗雷德用杯子敲了敲桌子，“然后现在，亚瑟突然病了。伊丽莎白阿姨看起来似乎还很担心。”

“好吧，”弗朗西斯说，“至少后一条我可以告诉你，我们已经和路德维希约了检查了，”路德维希·贝什米特是他们的家庭医生，一个严谨的德国人，“……我也不清楚。毕竟我不是学医的。”

“那前一条呢？”

弗朗西斯看起来似乎有些难以启齿。他低头看着自己的杯子，仿佛里面装了一个提词器，“……感觉真奇怪。”

“什么？”

“你，和马修，”弗朗西斯说，“明明我感觉你们还是五岁左右，转眼就十五岁了。”

“那和第一条有关吗？”

“可能有，也可能没有，”弗朗西斯说，“阿尔弗雷德，你知道我十五岁的时候大概是什么样吗？我那时候可从来没想过我会后来和一个男人组成家庭，还养两个儿子。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。他一时不知道该接些什么话。幸好弗朗西斯也没打算让他接话，“我十五岁的时候觉得自己应该会成为鼎鼎有名的油画家。现在大概已经开世界性的个展了。”

“……但你现在在给儿童绘本画插画。”

弗朗西斯点了点头，“一个月前有个大学时的朋友联系我，说他想自己办一次展览，问我想不想入伙。”

“……你同意了，但亚瑟反对？”

“这是一次赌博，阿尔弗雷德，”弗朗西斯说，“你把钱和精力扔进去，然后祈祷自己能够抽中一支上上签。好吧，我自己知道这个可能性很小，”他摇了摇头，“但有的时候你明知可能性不大也想去试一试。”

“但为什么亚瑟要反对？”阿尔弗雷德问，“我并不觉得这是一件坏事。”

“我还是有些自知之明的，”弗朗西斯放下杯子，“我确实是个还不错的插画师，但绝不是那种可以一举成名的画家。亚瑟也知道。所以他觉得……我应该更加安于现在的生活。画画插画，顺便替他盯着你们两个。”

“这不公平。”

“但这不完全是亚瑟的错。毕竟我拖了两周才告诉他我的决定。而且答应了别人之后除了准备作品，还得帮忙做一些别的杂事，有些现在有的插画工作也得推掉，”弗朗西斯说，“他只是不想你们两个像他小时候那样过着父母总是不着家的日子。”

“但我和马修更希望看到你去实现你的梦想，毕竟你们也总是这么对我们说的。我们可以去成为我们想做的人，那为什么你们不可以？”

弗朗西斯摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的头发，它们倔强地翘起来，仿佛在暗示着这头明亮金发的主人的性格，“那是因为我们现在有了别的一样重视的东西。不过不管怎样，我会再和亚瑟谈谈。”

和阿尔弗雷德相比，马修拖的时间要长一些。毕竟亚瑟总是上班上得很晚才回家，通常回家就一脸“让我倒在沙发上”的表情，即使他最近将一些工作转给了同事也是如此。这个晚上亚瑟难得早回家。他看到马修坐在客厅的沙发上在看一本小说，和马修打过招呼，就进浴室洗漱了。马修看到他走进浴室之后从沙发上下来，溜到厨房，从冰箱里掏出一瓶牛奶，倒进小奶锅里温了一会儿。

亚瑟从浴室出来时，看到小茶桌上他的马克杯里有热牛奶，马修坐在一旁还在看他的小说。他微笑着端起杯子，然后坐在了马修旁边。

“Dad，你看起来很累，”马修说，“一切都还顺利吗？”

“谢谢你，马修，”亚瑟说，“我没什么事。”

“我记得明天是你约了贝什米特医生的日子，”马修说，“也许你该早点休息。”

亚瑟看了一眼表，现在才晚上八点。他自然懂马修的心思：马修一直是一个敏感的人，不像阿尔弗雷德那样神经大条。鉴于他们家庭的特殊性，他和弗朗西斯一直为怎么教育这两个孩子费尽了心思，幸好这两个孩子像他们期望的那样健康地成长了起来。

“Dad，”马修轻轻地说，“你最近为什么生Papa的气？”

“这个……”亚瑟想了想该怎么解释，“他向我隐瞒了一些事情，所以我生气了。好吧，我也不是那么生气。”

马修没有说话。他们两个人就对着沉默了一小会儿，然后亚瑟很不自在地说，“你都知道了？”

马修点了点头。

“那……你觉得我做错了吗？”

“我觉得你只是在努力地为我们考虑。”

听到马修这么说亚瑟就放了心，“好吧，我大概确实有点……生气过头了。毕竟吵架的时候我就总是没了理智。”

“而且你还没告诉我们你身体不舒服。”

“呃……这是另一件事了，”亚瑟说。

“但这样会让Papa生气的。”

马修温柔的紫色眼睛看着亚瑟的时候，亚瑟总是会举械投降，“好吧……也许……我确实是有些过火了。”

“那假如检查结果出了，你能告诉我们吗？无论好坏？”

“好吧，好吧，”亚瑟很难得地笑了，尽管笑得有些艰难，“虽然我怀疑他们明天能不能立刻得出结果……”他一只手搂过马修，让马修的头正好靠在他的胸口。他们就这样保持了一会儿，然后弗朗西斯走出书房。

“明天我送你去医院吧，”弗朗西斯说。

“……我可以自己开车过去。”

“……拜托了，”弗朗西斯说，“现在可不是逞强的时候。”

马修抬起头看了亚瑟一眼。亚瑟看了眼马修，又看了跟在弗朗西斯身后，现在正趴在沙发背上的阿尔弗雷德，然后点了点头，“……好吧。”

这天阿尔弗雷德和马修社团活动后就跑回了家，没有在路上耽搁一秒钟。推开门，他们看到亚瑟坐在客厅的沙发上阴沉着脸。弗朗西斯不在，大概是在厨房准备晚饭。

听到他们的脚步声后亚瑟回头看了一眼，然后立刻作出了一个还算明亮的表情：“你们今天回来得真早。”

“贝什米特医生说什么了？”阿尔弗雷德连招呼也没打就直接问了。

“呃……”亚瑟拖了一会儿，仿佛在小心翼翼地寻找措辞，“嗯，还需要进一步检查。”

“所以是说？”

弗朗西斯端了一盘水果走了出来，“孩子们，我们还不知道。”

“那现在知道什么？”阿尔弗雷德不依不饶地问，“你可是答应了我们要告诉我们医生说了什么的。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟对视了几秒钟，似乎在通过眼神努力地进行一场交流（也可能是争执），最后还是弗朗西斯说：“贝什米特医生在肺部发现了一片阴影。”

看到两个孩子不说话了，亚瑟一脸“看你果然吓到他们俩了吧”的表情，然后开始解释说：“别太担心，他会检查这片阴影到底是什么。可能是无害的。”说完，他立刻开始转移话题，“快去把东西都放好吧——阿尔弗雷德你快去洗个澡！怎么打完球衣服也不换就套件外套跑回来了！”

阿尔弗雷德和马修迅速地溜上楼。

“我感觉似乎还挺正常的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“看起来似乎好转了不少。”

“……希望如此。”马修看着他神经大条又乐观过头的弟弟，也只能这么回应。毕竟“可能无害”和“可能有危险”实际上是差不多的意思。

冬天快过去吧，他忽然产生了一个这样的念头。

下

“我简直没法想象，你真的告诉他们两个了。”

亚瑟等两个孩子上了楼之后立刻对弗朗西斯说。弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“他们迟早会知道的。那时候他们就会埋怨你为什么不早点告诉他们。”

“像你一样？”亚瑟冷冷地看着他。

“像你一样，”弗朗西斯说，“亲爱的，看在你现在是个疑似癌症患者的份上，我们能不能不要再开始无聊的斗嘴了。我们能不能保持和平直到看到你的活检结果？”

亚瑟还想再说些什么，但看到阿尔弗雷德又跑下楼来之后他就闭了嘴。等到阿尔弗雷德走进浴室，他看着弗朗西斯一脸胜利的表情，说：“即使我是个疑似癌症患者，我也能够把你揍趴下。”

“嘿，做个文明人吧亚瑟，”弗朗西斯递给他一把小刀，“帮我切一下胡萝卜和土豆。”

“今晚吃咖喱？”

弗朗西斯点了点头。于是亚瑟接过了小刀和一盆土豆开始削皮。

“真奇怪，我现在感觉没法对你生气了。”弗朗西斯说。

“大概是人之将死，其言也善。”

“嘿，我觉得你还是在故意惹我生气。”

“你不是挺吃这一套的嘛，”亚瑟满意地看着自己手中的土豆和连成一条的土豆皮，“大学的时候你恨不得每天都跟我打嘴仗。现在次数还少了。”

嗯，大概还是该换个话题。弗朗西斯这么想着，然后说，“马修和阿尔弗雷德真的长大了不少。”

“……马修确实是，但阿尔弗雷德还是小鬼头一个，”亚瑟评价道。

“可别这么说，他上次可是和我来了一次‘男人的谈话’来着。”弗朗西斯说完，亚瑟噗嗤地笑了一声，手抖了一下，但土豆皮还是没断。弗朗西斯回头看着亚瑟像是在看病人一样紧盯着他手中的土豆，“我想我大概还是得推掉展览了。”

“为什么？你不是很想去的嘛。”

“考虑到现在你的情况，还有阿尔弗雷德和马修，”弗朗西斯说，“我还是别给自己揽太多活了。我嫌累。”

他等着亚瑟反讽“懒惰的法国人”，但亚瑟没有。亚瑟的刀停下了。他依旧盯着他手中的土豆，像是用尽了一切力气地说，“听着，弗朗，下面这话我大概只会说一遍……”弗朗西斯看到他的耳朵微微有些发红，在大学的时候他就知道那是亚瑟害羞的信号。

“我很感激你对这个家的付出，毕竟……呃……我确实很难同时兼顾家和工作，”亚瑟顿了顿，“……我不想你因为我牺牲你的梦想。”亚瑟说完之后又开始埋头削土豆皮，仿佛刚刚他什么都没说一样。

哇，早知道今晚应该做巧克力拿破仑来庆祝一下好了，弗朗西斯想。

“我真希望你是看着我说的，而不是对着土豆发表你的深情告白。”

“闭嘴！”

今天的餐桌上阿尔弗雷德和马修很高兴地看到弗朗西斯和亚瑟又像平时没吵架时那样说话了。餐桌上的菜肴还比平时稍微丰盛一些。阿尔弗雷德和马修互相对视了一眼，感觉是时候提出来了。

“Papa，”马修问，“下次你们去看检查结果的时候我们可以一起去吗？”

“为什么？我们要工作日去。你们还得上学。”

“因为我们想去？”阿尔弗雷德补充。

“没门，”亚瑟说，“你可别想借机逃学。”

“既然亚瑟这么说了，”弗朗西斯给阿尔弗雷德的盘子里又加了些咖喱，“抱歉啦孩子。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎还想争辩，但看到他们两个人难得的意见统一，决定还是和盘子里的咖喱搏斗。马修静静地观察着，感觉至少他们看起来真的和好了。他松了一口气。

在查活检结果的那天，马修和阿尔弗雷德又不厌其烦地叮嘱亚瑟和弗朗西斯把检查结果如实告诉他们俩。弗朗西斯和亚瑟向他们保证了好几遍，他们才出门去坐校车。弗朗西斯开始收拾餐桌上的碗碟，“我觉得他们还是感觉到不对劲。”

“大概是马修的主意，”亚瑟叹了口气，“……你说在他们眼中我们算是好父亲吗？”

“这个，”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“谁知道呢。也许你可以问一问他们。”

亚瑟没有回应，而是在厨房里翻出抹布去擦餐桌。弗朗西斯端着碗碟看着他，“没人生来就会当父亲的。至少——你会比他们的上一任父亲好？”

“我现在不想和你开玩笑。”

“抱歉，我有时候就是忍不住——”

“你真是个混蛋。”

弗朗西斯放下碗碟，“我知道。所以我也很感激你，亚瑟。”

“……等等，现在不是煽情的时候。你这样让我感觉我真的要死了。”

“……我只是想说，”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“我已经做好准备和你承担一切了。”

“我真他妈讨厌承认这一点，”亚瑟说，“我需要你。”

“你早该说这句话了，”弗朗西斯抱了抱他，“因为我也同样需要你。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修这次连社团活动都没参加就直接回家了。推开门时他们看见弗朗西斯在和面团，而亚瑟在用电子秤量糖的重量。他们两个人回头看见阿尔弗雷德和马修，挥手招呼他们过来。

活检显示是一个良性肿瘤。亚瑟需要住院，需要接受手术，但之后他并不会有大碍。他会回家继续当弗朗西斯的爱人和阿尔弗雷德和马修的父亲，会回医院继续当他的外科医生。而弗朗西斯接受了展览的邀请。尽管他之后可能会出门一段时间，但他会拜托父母从巴黎过来照看阿尔弗雷德和马修他们两个。还有，今晚的甜点是巧克力拿破仑。

阿尔弗雷德和马修有一个不常见的家庭，比如家里四个人有四种姓氏，比如家里四个人都是男性，比如马修得带着助听器。但除了这几条之外他们也没什么特别的，比如他们虽然总是嘴上吵吵嚷嚷但还是深爱着彼此。


End file.
